


In Nomine

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Et Nos Unum Sumus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Free style, God is confusing, Questions, The Darkness - Freeform, The Light, big sis Amara, mysterious ways - Freeform, poem, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He named it all, every last blade of grass and ember of star. To Him we relinquish all claims.</p><p>But to someone who He didn't create?<br/>To someone who never had a name?</p><p>What does The Darkness think of a world drenched in God's name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nomine

She stood on the precipice. The stars glinted above Her, the sea crashing below. Warm wind buffeted Her, feeling almost like a fleeting embrace.

Everything in this world, everything had a name, an order, a place. It seemed like nothing but emotions went to waste.

_In Nomine._

In name they trust.  
In name they pray.  
In name they spill blood.

Oh Lord they seem to ask, do you accept our faith in you?  
Oh Lord do you hear our prayers for you?  
Oh Lord do you see the rivers of scarlet for you?

_In Nomine._

In name they die.  
In name they sin.  
In name they are His.

Simply puppets that dance to His whims.

Oh Lord they seemed to call, have we been finally set free?  
Have you cut our strings?

_In Nomine._

In name they sing.  
In name they write.  
In name they paint.

Oh Lord they ask, does our art please you?  
Or Lord of us, does our music sound sweet to your ears?

The souls within Her scream and claw, trying to go back to Him. Back to an existence of suffering for Him. Their pain makes Her weep.

How could a world filled with so much beauty cause so much despair?

Her brother who wanted to be adored, who promised protection to those who turned to Him, caused only destruction and death. In His quest to build the perfect world, He had not only forsaken His children, He'd almost let this world be drenched in scarlet.

She breathed in, tasting the sweet pollen filled air. In His quest for perfection He created fissures and cracks that would never heal.

Was it worth it my dear, sweet, brother?  
Was their pain worth proving me right?  
Was their screams of anguish worth turning your back on me?

Tell me brother, was their songs worth the silence between us?

_In Nomine._

In name they venerate you.  
In name they bleed for you.  
In name they burn the false effigies for you.

Tell me brother was this the legacy you sought?  
Tell me brother is this the fruition of that promise you made all those moments of time ago?

_In Nomine._

In name I call out to you.  
In name I kill for you.  
In name I love you.

Tell me brother do I reach you?  
Tell me brother, do you want my blood to coat this world as well?

Tell me brother from dust you created it all, will you only be dust when I finally find you?

_In Nomine._

In name the world ended and began.

Between forging stars we fought.  
Between burning wings we parlayed.  
Between moments of time we had everything.

Tell me my little light, do you remember?  
Or has their worship of you replaced the memories we once shared?


End file.
